


The Music Of the Spheres

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Enrico Caruso, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family moments, Italian vibes, Music, Parenthood, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: When she met her evil angel, she was sure then that hell existed though not all demons were bad. Sparda was supposed to be a legend. Of course, everybody thought she was crazy at first, living with a man that only seemed young on the outside but had that look in his eyes, like those men that had just come back from war, he had witnessed and experienced horrible things but mostly unknown and unseen by any normal human being. But she was Eva and she was rebellious and she didn’t care about what other people thought.





	The Music Of the Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I had to write a little chapter about them, I had to give them personality other than that of a martyr mother and stoic and dull *supposed* legendary Sparda.  
> So this happened. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed.

The storm raged fiercely outside. The wind moaned and whistled around the manor, even with windows and doors completely sealed shut. The biting blast must be full in her husband’s face and he would be chilled through when he'd get home, she winced inwardly as she started looking moodily through the records in the gramophone cabinet.

Humming under her breath, she took a quick glance over her shoulder at the small crib placed in front of the fireplace, she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying in her heart that she wouldn’t have woken up the _nestlings_ \- as Sparda liked to call them- and when nothing came after, she let go of her breath and smiled to herself.

Eva turned yet again to the pile of records as her eyes sparkled and she clicked her tongue, finally having chosen one, _“Una Furtiva Lagrima", s_ he whispered to herself, picking up the record, she wound the phonograph, put it on the spindle and set the needle down with delicate care. Eva intently listened to the sound of violin that filled the air with its mellow and heavenly tone, completely rapt with the music; she closed her eyes as _Caruso_ began to intone for her in his sweet and tender voice, _“one secret tear”_.  She sang with him, keeping her voice low as she swayed from side to side, careful not to spill her cup of hot tea.

Her delicate moves started to shape like a slow dance, as she twirled around the living room and by the fire. The babies were sound asleep as she took a sip from her cup and placed it by the fireplace, going back to the middle of the living room, trying to dance like a ballerina but failing miserably, yet she didn’t care much, losing her mind and body to the music. It had been a while since she had let go of herself, being a mother was tough and something she had never asked for but then again she never thought she would someday fall in love either letting alone loving a devil.

The thought brought a small smile to her lips. Her mother had always scolded her for her wild nature, she would say that it would be only a matter of time before she packs a deal with the devil himself and now... who had she been kidding? here she was.

Eva almost wished her mother was alive, it would drive her crazy for sure as she was a very religious woman. But that wasn’t much of a surprise with her father being a priest and her living her almost entire life in a church. Oh but she wasn't exactly a church girl, was she? She never believed much in hell or heaven, or perhaps she had become too accustomed to it all-- as it was the only subject her family ever talked about-- that it almost lost its meaning.

When she met her evil angel, she was sure then that hell existed though not all demons were bad. Sparda was supposed to be a legend. Of course, everybody thought she was crazy at first, living with a man that only seemed young on the outside but had that look in his eyes, like those men that had just come back from war, he had witnessed and experienced horrible things but mostly unknown and unseen by any normal human being. But she was Eva and she was rebellious and she didn’t care about what other people thought.

In her eyes, Sparda was holier than most of the made-up stories about God and Jesus that people worshipped and respected. Speaking of the devil however, she opened her eyes as the notes faded and the record stopped playing just to see him standing at the doorway. She couldn’t help it really as a big grin broke on her face and she almost ran to greet the man.

Sparda, with his usual disheveled white hair, his long dark filthy coat, covered in god-knew-what could already see the glint of mischief in his wife as he sighed and put aside the big black box he carried before he was almost crushed by Eva as she snaked her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his big and crooked nose.

“O my love, my husband! “ She beamed and Sparda resisted the urge not to roll his eyes at his wife's theatrical manners. “ My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more have, for both are infinite. “

Sparda cocked a brow, looking incredulously at her as if she had just grown three heads, “And here I thought for so long that you resented poetry with all your heart. “

“I hated it,” smirking, Eva finally pulled herself away and with a flip of her long blonde her, she strode to the kitchen as she hummed, “You’re in a good mood dear husband, had a good day?”  

Sparda didn’t respond immediately, placing the sheathed sword still clutched to his hand at the door and picking up the large box, he finally replied in a low groan, “ If perhaps being wholly devoured by a sea monster and having to cut its belly open to break free, is considered positive in your book then by all means, yes it had been indeed a _fanatastic_ day.”  

“Somebody's learned how to use sarcasm, I see.” Eva chuckled as she poured her husband a cup of tea. For some odd reason the legendary dark knight seemed to be so fond of the liquid and that was about the only thing he ever drank or ate in their house. Which at first made Eva disappointed since she was a _legendary chef_  herself but then it made her glad that Sparda didn’t require food, that meant she could have time to tend to her self-care more instead of cooking.

Sparda moved around the fireplace, looking over the crib at the small babies, feeling something warm up at the bottom of his stomach. Emotions still hit him hard, one would think after spending thousands of years in this human world he would get used to the different feelings that sometimes engulfed his heart but they still bedazzled him. At times the legendary dark knight would think that they were only weakening him but then again looking at Eva and his sons, the demon found it hard to dismiss them. He might have not been good with words and expressing what was lurking in his mind but he sure was proud.

Being deep lost in his thoughts, Sparda moved a little closer, lifting his finger to touch the babies when a weak sound of whimper escaped one of them, he pulled back almost instantly and took a few steps away from them only to sprawl on a sofa in front of them.

 “They hate me.” The devil mumbled almost disappointedly as Eva approached him and gave him his cup of tea.

“Trust me, they hate me too.” She patted him on the shoulder, “It takes me hours to put them to sleep, they’re like little bundles of hellfire,” Moving over their crib, she pushed it gently, “… literally.”

“It seems unlikely.” Sparda seemed to be lost in oblivion again, looking distant as his eyes were fixed on the crib.

The shadows cast on his face, gave him a look of an old man as Eva got up and sat next to him. He had always been quiet and pensive but Eva didn’t like it when he didn’t talk to her. It made her feel like a stranger and so far away from his world. She wanted in so she could comfort him but who was she kidding? She wasn’t very good with words either so instead of opening her mouth, she just gave his knee a comforting squeeze.

 “Oh… it’s because I fed them a mixture of whiskey and a bottle of sleeping pills” She wasn’t looking at Sparda but from the corner of her eyes she could see how the look of seriousness broke into something more familiar. Eyes widened in shock and mouth agape but before Sparda could say anything, she interrupted with the biggest grin she could muster “Just kidding!” She waved, “ Gosh… Sparda what kind of a mother do you think I am? Of course, I won’t feed my babies sleeping pills,” a mischevious glint passed her eyes and she leaned into her husband’s shoulder, winking, “ Alcohol on the other hand….” She drifted off as Sparda shook his head disapprovingly. She threw her head back, her blond hair brushing the dark knight’s shoulder, “I’m just joking my dear. “

“Perhaps I need to stay home more often… err… looking after them.”

“Only them?” She raised a brow, her tone feigning innocence.

“You’re more than capable of protecting yourself Eva,” he shifted in his seat so he could look into her bright blue eyes as he pointed to the various guns hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Eva loved practicing in her free time and although Sparda didn’t find any weapon other than swords worthy of his grasp, he agreed of course after many taunting and teasing to help her get better at that.

“Well, you got that right mister.” She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, “ I’m a lioness baby, I won’t let anything happen to our children, too.” She sighed wistfully, circling her fingers on the back of his gloved hands. They were still dirty but she didn’t care as much anymore, “Can’t say the same about you, are you going to be safe?”

“Yes.” And that was all she honestly needed. Her husband wasn’t just a man. He had survived thousands of years, why not now that he had an actual will to live amongst the men. Sparda’s muscles flexed under her touch then and she looked up in confusion to see what was wrong.

“I bought you something.” The man was awkward as always when it came to things like this. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly which made her laugh again.

She grabbed his firm jaw between two delicate fingers and gave him a quick kiss, “Aw baby has anyone ever told you how cute you are?”

Sparda straightened his coat and cleared his throat, “Well, there was this beautiful demoness in hell called Nevan—“

“I’m gonna rip that bitch’s head off!”

He let out an amusing chuckle in response,“ it’s a good thing then I sealed her off before I close the hell gates.” Putting the rather large leather box in front of his pouting wife, he let a smile crawl on his pale face. “Open it.”

Eva took a suspicious glance at him and then at the black box. She didn’t really expect anything from Sparda, he wasn’t exactly a romantic type but that was okay cause neither she was and they didn’t give each other many presents yet when moments like this happened then she made sure to take them for granted.

With her fingers, she traced the black box. She tried to untie the string before finally removing the top of the box. Eva shot a long surprised look at Sparda before lifting the violin case out, Sparda took the box from her lap, setting it on the floor, giving her space for the violin case on her lap. It had been a while since she felt this excited, it was as if she was six again and it was Christmas. Slowly she opened the case and stared at the violin inside. This was a full-size violin— a beautiful full-size violin.

Sparda touched her shoulder, making her jump a little before he voiced his suggestion, “ Why don’t we all hear some music from this handsome instrument?”

 “Sparda… I… “ She didn’t expect this, never expected this as she rose to her feet as Sparda looked up at her.

She didn't wait long before she brought the violin to her shoulder and held the bow in playing position. She took a deep breath. Her hands began to tremble. It had been a while. Gosh, she felt as if the last time she’d played was a lifetime ago, nevertheless, she thought she owed this much to the man in front of her, to at least try and play a piece. Sparda had never heard her play violin, _piano?_ Yes that was back in the church when they met for the first time but _this…_

She started to play a note on the violin. Then another followed, starting with something simple, she played a somber melody feeling uncomfortable but when her finger felt the beloved strings, it seemed as if all the nervousness faded from her body. Then she drew the bow across the string, bringing out a perfect “C” note. The sound was lyrical and classic, something she knew Sparda would love. A heavenly sound filled the room as Sparda watched and listened. He never believed angels existed, yet there was one standing in front of him. _Was he already in heaven?_

Music was another thing he valued next to literature. There was no music in hell, only the sound of claws scratching against metallic surfaces and screams of sinners as they would be thrown into the high eternal flames. Here in this room, watching as this woman bent and played with pure passion, made him forget all of that, almost making him feel like he belonged as the notes touched his different parts, a sort of auditory massage for his mind. It was an invitation for peace and to feel the presence of himself, the ever-patient version of him who was deeply content. There were times light, wind and nature in this human world did the same to him as well, each in their own way but tonight… was their night. His happy little family. Safe and sound, away from the dangers that filled the world outside, aside from his ugly side.

In peace.

Eva brought the violin down, smile never faltering from her delicate features as Sparda pointed to her back. “he seems to appreciate music as well.“ She turned in time to catch the wide-eyed little half-demon staring at her, almost longingly. “Which one is it again?” Sparda asked and she wondered if she needed to dress them differently so at least their father would tell them apart.

“It’s Vergil,” she took a glance at the other one, Dante was soundly asleep like a lazy little bun he was. Eva clasped her hands and knelt in front of the crib. The baby’s big blue eyes following her every movement. “You like mommy’s violin?”

In response, she only detected a ghost of a smile on the baby’s face and a small nod, as much as a baby of few months could approve. So she stood up again, lifting the violin and placing it under her chin and started playing the rest. The notes ascended together in a magical flight to the heavens, a breathtaking melody indeed that held her small audience spellbound in rapt silence as it took another few minutes and she finally finished with a bow to her both son- _since the other seemed completely unfazed by the music still asleep_ \- and her husband.  Vergil made happy sounds while Sparda clapped and stood to place a passionate kiss on Eva’s forehead.

“I wonder what kind of music our Dante is going to be into.” She huffed before being pulled into an embrace by the devil.

 “Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.”

She gave him a playful punch in his shoulder, giggling. “Just say that you love me you sentimental bastard,” She then sobered up, giving him a half smile before kissing him, “Cause I know that I do.”

 


End file.
